Fubuki gets expelled big time
Transcript Numbuh 5: OK class. Numbuh 5 will be your teacher because mr Dallas is sick, anyways, Today we are going to do our class math. class get out their math sheets. But, fubuki throw her mathsheet on the floor Numbuh 5: Yo, Why did you two throw your worksheets on the floor? Fubuki: Because i don’t want to do my boring, idiotic and stupid schoolwork, you f***ing a**wipe! Numbuh 5: Fubuki from kancolle, pick up your mathsheet and do your work! pull out her laptop Fubuki: Shut up you piece of jerk! Let me go on YouTube, you relaxed b****! Numbuh 5: No! You are supposed to be doing your schoolwork, so pick up your mathsheet and do your work! Fubuki: Shut up and let me have free time, you f***ing stupid a**wipe! Numbuh 5: It’s not free time! It’s work time! Fubuki: Shut the f*** up Numbuh 5! you b**** a** loser! You are a stupid candy loving African American girl that your body might explode on January 1st 2020, you fat asshole! Go home stupid KND Girl! Numbuh 5: That’s it! go to the detention room and write “I will not curse at the teacher” 67 times and you, will not go on YouTube! is soon sent to detention and she soon wrote 'I will not curse at the teacher' 67 times. Mark Burnett: Fubuki, come to my office right now! arrived at Mark Burnett's office Mark Burnett: Miss fubuki, I am extremely furious at you for cursing in class. You should know it is very unacceptable to do. I am also furious at you, for that, Your teachers, friends and classmates have told me that you had done lots of unbelievable, unimaginable and disgraceful things such as, being late, refusing to do your work, cursing at Mr. Dallas, playing games in class, sleeping in class, breaking the chalkboard and flinging apple sauce in some boy’s hair. And yesterday, you cut class, smoked cigarettes in the bathroom, destroying vending machines, used a boy’s bathroom, kicked Kristen down the stairs and twisted her ankle, shoved students in a dark locker, started food fights, breaked Samantha’s arm, shoved a pencil down a students throat, poured sand in Tucker’s eyes, danced to Justin Bieber in class, threw dodgeballs at girls, made fake VHS openings during class, kicked the vending machine, painted a big fat meanie during art class, drew Fangface on the classroom walls, threw an orange at Mr. Dallas at snack time, making grounded videos out of 9 volt and 18 volt, beaten up Steve sidoni, and more, All of these actions are disgraceful. Because of your bad behavior you caused in school, I changed my mind about suspending you from school until September of 2019! Instead, you are extremely strongly mega hyper permanently expelled and banned from this school forever permanently! I mean it, you are permanently banned and expelled from Our School forever! I'm not kidding and I really mean it! You're no longer welcome to this school anymore!! You are the hyper worst student ever in the world!! Get out of this school building right now and never return here ever again and we're calling your parents about that! Fubuki: louder Curse you all, And curse this school!!! (At home) Fubuki: I'm finally back home from school. Let's celebrate! starts dancing Fubuki: No more school! (x13) stops dancing and 18 appears 9 volt: miss hater! I want a word with you. Fubuki: Hey, back off! I'm trying to celebrate! 18 volt: (raps) girl, if you talk back to me again, I will give your stuff for kids to the neighbors! Fubuki: fine! 9 volt: Miss hater, we’re very disappointed with your behavior. I received a phone call from Mark Burnett. He said your expelled for being late, refusing to do your work, cursing at Mr. Dallas, playing games in class, sleeping in class, breaking the chalkboard and flinging apple sauce in some boy’s hair. And yesterday, you cut class, smoked cigarettes in the bathroom, destroying vending machines, used a boy’s bathroom, kicked Kristen down the stairs and twisted her ankle, shoved students in a dark locker, started food fights, breaked Samantha’s arm, shoved a pencil down a students throat, poured sand in Tucker’s eyes, danced to Justin Bieber in class, threw dodgeballs at girls, made fake VHS openings during class, kicked the vending machine, painted a big fat meanie during art class, drew Fangface on the classroom walls, threw an orange at Mr. Dallas, making grounded videos out of me and 18 volt, beaten up Steve sidoni, and more, did you did all of this? Fubuki: yes, I did 18 volt: Miss hater, you got expelled! 9 volt: I hope you Quit liking Everything about porn 18 volt: yeah, because you are expelled, You will also forget your memories about porn, So today’s punishment day, punishment 1, getting sat by a fat man Fubuki: Cough Cough, this man weighs 500 pounds, my lungs are collapsing. (Farting noise) Fat Guy: Sorry, that must have been eaten the nachos. 18 volt: that was ok 9 volt: punishment 2, getting attacked by the an Angry Dog. Get her. Fubuki: No (x20) (Censored) Fubuki: Ow (x15) 9 volt: punishment 3, dancing the Tetris by doctor spin, which produced by Andrew Lloyd Webber, but first, i’ll let 18 volt sit on you while i’ll start the music and let the people dance! 18 volt: word, 9 volt! (Tetris by doctor spin plays as 9 volt and the creatures such as Grover, telly, Rosita, Herry Monster, Elmo and Zoe, dance happily while 18 volt sits on fubuki, at the end, they happily disappear to reveal as whipped creams and custards that are splats that are on the volts) 18 volt: where’d everybody go? 9 volt: (began to taste them) wow, punishment 4, pushing down the stairs. 18 volt: Ready, 9 volt? 9 volt: Yes, I'm ready. Both: Go. Fubuki: Ow (x30). Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. The pain hurts bad. 18 volt: punishment 5, Turning you into a werewolf 9 volt: wait! We need a different one! How about changing her voice Fubuki: (now speaking professor voice) oh no! My voice is professor! 18 volt: anyways, punishment 6, me flirting you (Censored) 9 volt: (applauds 18 volt) yum, 18 volt, that was delicious 18 volt: thank you! Thank you! 9 volt: punishment 7, getting a haircut (At sunny’s hair salon) Sunny: hello, welcome to my hair salon, how can I help you? 9 volt: can you give our hater a worse haircut, because she was expelled for being late, refusing to do her work, cursing at Mr. Dallas, playing games in class, sleeping in class, breaking the chalkboard and flinging apple sauce in some boy’s hair. And yesterday, she cut class, smoked cigarettes in the bathroom, destroying vending machines, used a boy’s bathroom, kicked Kristen down the stairs and twisted her ankle, shoved students in a dark locker, started food fights, breaked Samantha’s arm, shoved a pencil down a students throat, poured sand in Tucker’s eyes, danced to Justin Bieber in class, threw dodgeballs at girls, made fake VHS openings during class, kicked the vending machine, painted a big fat meanie during art class, drew Fangface on the classroom walls, making grounded videos out of me and 18 volt, beaten up Steve sidoni, threw an orange at Mr. Dallas and more Sunny: oh my god, she is so going to get it, she got expelled for being late, refusing to do her work, cursing at Mr. Dallas, playing games in class, sleeping in class, breaking the chalkboard and flinging apple sauce in some boy’s hair. And yesterday, she cut class, smoked cigarettes in the bathroom, destroying vending machines, used a boy’s bathroom, kicked Kristen down the stairs and twisted her ankle, shoved students in a dark locker, started food fights, breaked Samantha’s arm, shoved a pencil down a students throat, poured sand in Tucker’s eyes, danced to Justin Bieber in class, threw dodgeballs at girls, made fake VHS openings during class, making grounded videos out of 9 volt and 18 volt, beaten up Steve sidoni, kicked the vending machine, painted a big fat meanie during art class, drew Fangface on the classroom walls, threw an orange at Mr. Dallas and more, fubuki from kancolle, get over here now! (After her haircut) Fubuki: no, my hair is now bald! 18 volt: let’s go home! (When they get home) 18 volt: next punishment, killing shimakaze, your friend, and i’ll Use magic, abracadabra! (Shimakaze appears) Shimakaze: how did I get here? 9 volt: we bring you over because fubuki got expelled, time to die! (Uses a super scope, laser made Shimakaze dead) (Shimakaze is dead) 18 volt: yes! She is now dead! Ok 9 volt, do the last one ever! 9 volt: ok! last punishment, sending you to the scary baby laugh a lot commercial and such nightmares ones such as caution, palace video, gajaraja video 18 volt: no, 9 volt, we can’t send her to gajaraja video or palace video, the elephant will roar at her 9 volt: sorry, maybe memory video, family home entertainment paintbrush 18 volt: ok then, but enough talk (Both send her) (At the black screen) 9 volt: one more thing, you are going to be jumpscared by the baby laugh a lot, especially that shirtless man doing a... (does a howl) or a... (does a scream) 18 volt: (rapping) you, you, you are gonna get jumpscared by... 9 volt: 18 volt, the scary ad along with scary logos will start, let’s get out of here before they’ll kill us! Fubuki: oh no, this will be absolutely scary! (The baby laugh a lot scary advert plays, after that, the caution logo) Fubuki: (laughs) that man was howling (Few Minutes later) Fubuki: well, that was scary! 9 volt: Miss fu, will you knock it off? Fronks, play the WGBH Boston and BND of doom logos instead! Fronk: yes sir! Red fronk, get a BND of doom WGBH Boston version please, and for you blue, get a Nelvana BND of doom! And add that one from Arthur shaves Caillou's hair/Grounded BIG TIME/Punishment Day, and more bnds of guo Xiang please Red and blue fronk: roger! 9 volt: (pushes fubuki) look, you made fun of me because you are ready to get jumpscared, why? Because in punishment 3, I got splatted by lots of whipped creams and lots of sweet custards and it’s all over me after those creatures danced to doctor spin 18 volt: yeah, you also made fun because the red, blue and yellow paintbrush paints on me Fubuki: this might be scary! (WGBH Boston and BND of doom logos play) Fubuki: (crying while her eyes are on fire) that is so scary! 9 volt: well I don’t care, now go upstairs to your room and start packing your bag. We’re taking you to the airport first thing tomorrow morning, because you are going to An island named Kettering where I host to live the My super show 2016 contestants. You remember tori, who is the winner for 2016, And if you escape, you will be grounded for double infinity, it’s because it starts on March 18th with a live from school. Trivia Category:Fubuki's grounded days